civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Augustus Caesar (Civ5)
Augustus Caesar (23 September 63 BC - 19 August 14 AD) is considered the first emperor of the Roman Empire, though he himself insisted upon the title of Princeps Civitatis ("first among the citizens") and at least in theory was invested with all of his power by the Senate. In-Game Augustus is the leader of the Romans in Civilization V. He speaks Classical Latin and is seated on his throne with burning braziers at his sides. In concept art, many senators are seated behind him. The emperor is also portrayed as brown-haired instead of blond as in Civilization IV. Capital: Rome Unique Units: Legion, Ballista Unique Ability: The Glory of Rome Voice Actor: Émile Khordoc AI Traits Personality and Behavior Augustus will normally focus on a scientific victory. However, he may try for another victory condition under certain circumstances. Augustus can be hostile and wage aggressive wars, but he is far from being the biggest offender. He is rather difficult to befriend, and players should beware of his deceptive tendency, especially after Augustus becomes friends with them. Augustus likes to raise an army of average size and with a mix of infantry and ranged units. However, his fondness of military building means that his core army will be very well trained. Augustus will likely try to befriend city-states and protect them. However, he may try to conquer them. If Augustus sees that the player is trying to win in the same fashion as he is, he will likely become hostile. If the player becomes friends with a city-state allied with him, Augustus will also become hostile, causing a diplomacy penalty. Augustus places an emphasis on quickly gaining a large amount of land and keeping his empire happy. Unsurprisingly, Rome will have the best infrastructure and road network out of the civilizations. Civilopedia Entry History Born Gaius Octavius, Augustus would become the first (and possibly greatest) Roman Emperor. He ended a century of civil wars and initiated two hundred years of the Pax Romana (Roman Peace) while overseeing a golden age of Roman literature and culture. Early Life Octavius was born in 63 BC. His father (also named Gaius Octavius) was a respectable but undistinguished member of the equestrian order. His mother, however, was a niece of Julius Caesar. Octavius' father died when he was only four years old, and he was brought up in the house of his stepfather Lucius Marcus Phillippus. At the age of fifteen, Octavius put on the toga virilis ("manly robes"), the symbol that he had reached adulthood, and was elected to the College of Pontiffs. In 46 BC he joined Julius Caesar during Caesar's last campaign in Spain. In Spain he made such a fine impression on the great general that Julius Caesar changed his will to make Octavius his heir, and Octavius' full name became Gaius Julius Caesar Octavianus. Death of Julius Caesar When Caesar was murdered on the Ides of March in 44 BC, all the wealth that Caesar had spent a lifetime accumulating passed into the hands of the 18-year old Octavius. At the time of Caesar's assassination, Octavius was with some of his soldiers in modern-day Albania. Upon hearing the news he went to Italy and recruited an army from among Caesar's veterans, gaining their loyalty by stressing that he was Caesar's heir. Once in Rome, Octavius allied with Marc Antony and Marcus Lepidus to form what is known as the "Second Triumvirate," directed against Caesar's killers Marcus Brutus and Gaius Cassius. Octavius' and Antony's armies tracked down Brutus and Cassius in Greece, where they defeated the assassins' army at Philippi (42 BC). Brutus and Cassius both committed suicide after their defeat. Anthony and Cleopatra Antony married Octavius' sister Octavia to cement their alliance, and the two leaders divided Rome's territory between them. Octavius took the west, while Antony went to the east, where he entered into a torrid affair with Cleopatra, the ruler of Egypt. Octavius saw Antony's actions as an insult to his sister and to his family, and relations between the co-rulers soon soured. While Antony enjoyed the pleasures of Egypt, back in Rome Octavius strengthened his political position and his armies. The two eventually went to war, and in 31 BC Octavius defeated the forces of Antony and Cleopatra at the naval battle of Actium. The lovers were pursued to Egypt, where they both committed suicide. Octavius Becomes Augustus Octavius was now the undisputed master of Rome. He surrendered his extraordinary powers to the Senate, which was filled with his allies; in return the Senate named him "Augustus" (one who is marked by dignity and greatness) and showered him with honors. More importantly, they also gave him the powers of a Roman consul, tribune, and censor, which had never before been combined into one office. All permanent legal power within Rome officially remained within the Senate − but since Octavius controlled the Senate, this was mostly a legal fiction. Although he had all of the power of an Emperor, Augustus preferred to style himself "Princeps," or "first citizen" (probably to avoid further antagonizing the few remaining republicans in Rome). Augustus at Home During his reign Augustus presided over four decades of peace and prosperity, a welcome relief to Rome after almost a century of civil strife. He carried out a great building program in the ancient city, constructing a new Senate house as well as great temples to Apollo and "Divine Julius" (his deceased great-uncle). Later, Augustus would boast − with justification − that he had found Rome a city of brick and left it marble. Under his patronage many of the most famous Roman authors and poets created their great works: Virgil, Ovid, Horace, and Livy all flourished during his reign. Roman Expansion Augustus' generals also enjoyed great success and were quite relieved to be once again turning their military strength against external enemies instead of one another. Rome's borders were extended to the Danube, northern Spain was finally conquered, and Armenia was pacified in the east. Augustus did suffer two significant military defeats during his rule. In 15 BC Gaul's Roman governor, Marcus Lollius was defeated by an alliance of the Sicambri, Tencteri and Usipetes tribes who had crossed the Rhine into Gaul; little permanent damage was done to the Roman position in Gaul, and Suetonius calls this defeat "more humiliating than serious." The second defeat, however, was of an entirely different magnitude. In 9 AD Publius Quintilius Varus, Governor of Germania, led three legions across the Danube and deep into barbarian territory where they were surprised by German Cherusci tribesmen and, after a three-day battle, captured or killed to the last man. Varus himself committed suicide and the victors sent his head as a present to King Marbod of the Marcomanni in Bohemia. Upon hearing of the catastrophe, Augustus sent troops into the city to watch for uprisings. He also prolonged the terms of the governors of the provinces to ensure that experienced men would be in charge if the subject people revolted. In addition he dedicated great games to Jupiter if he would improve the Empire's lot. It is clear that Augustus was badly shaken by the defeat. Suetonius says that "for several months in succession he cut neither his beard nor his hair, and sometimes he would dash his head against a door, crying, "Quintilius Varus, give me back my legions!" Fortunately, the natives did not revolt and the Empire survived the catastrophe without long-lasting consequences. Judgment of History By Augustus' death in 14 AD, a return to the old system of the Republic was unthinkable, and he was peacefully succeeded by the Emperor Tiberius. During Augustus' long rule Rome flourished and the Empire came to dominate the Mediterranean basin. The policies he put in place kept the Empire running smoothly, so much so that Rome would continue to rule the entire known world for almost two centuries without any major wars or other significant threats to its survival. Few, if any, leaders in world history could make the same claim. Trivia According to the Roman biographer Suetonius, Augustus' favorite sayings were, *"More haste, less speed." *"Better a safe commander than a bold." *"That is done quickly enough which is done well enough." Lines Intro: I greet you. I am Augustus, Imperator and Pontifex Maximus of Rome. If you are a friend of Rome, you are welcome. (Te saluto. Augustus sum, imperator et pontifex maximus romae. Si tu es Romae amicus, es gratus.) Imperator = military commander; Pontifex Maximus = greatest pontiff (high priest) Attacked: So brave, yet so stupid! If only you had a brain similar to your courage. (Tam fortis, tamen tam stupidus! Utinam habeas cerebrum simile tuae fortitudini.) According to Augustus' voice actor, the second sentence could also be translated as "Let's hope that you have a brain similar to your courage." Defeated: The gods have deprived Rome of their favour. We have been defeated (lit. "we have been overcome"). (Dei favorem a Roma revocaverunt. Superati sumus.) Declares War: My treasury contains little and my soldiers are getting impatient... *sigh* ...therefore you must die. (Aerarium meum paucum continet et milites turbidi fiunt... *sigh* ...igitur debes mori.) Demand: Give us what we want or else endure the consequences. (Da nobis quod volumus aut consecutiones patere.) Gloat: The god Mars (god of war) has once again smiled upon us. Thus shall all enemies of Rome be suppressed. (Deus Mars nobis iterum subrisit. Ita omnes hostes Romae comprimentur.) Hate Hello: What do you want? (Quid vis?) Hate Let's Hear It 01: And? (Etiam?) Hate Let's Hear It 02: Continue. (Continua.) Hate No 01: That is unpleasant/harsh/severe. (Iniucundum est.) Hate No 02: You can't be serious! (Non potes esse gravis!) Hate Yes 01: Oh. Good. (Oh. Bene.) Hate Yes 02: Good. (Bene.) Neutral Hello: Welcome/hail. (Salve.) Neutral Let's Hear It 01: Begin. (Incipe.) Neutral Let's Hear It 02: Continue. (Continua.) Neutral No 01: No. (Non.) Neutral No 02: Certainly not! (Certo non!) Neutral Yes 01: Good. (Bene.) Neutral Yes 02: I agree. (Consentio.) Peaceful: Your soldiers fought well. I congratulate you on your victory. (Milites tui bene pugnaverunt. Te gratulor propter victoriam tuam.) Request: I offer this, for your consideration (lit. "that it must be considered by you"). (Hoc offero, a te considerando.) Intro The blessings of the gods be upon you, Caesar Augustus, emperor of Rome and all her holdings. Your empire was the greatest and longest lived of all in Western civilization. And your people single handedly shaped its culture, law, art, and warfare like none other, before or since. Through years of glorious conquest, Rome came to dominate all the lands of the Mediterranean from Spain in the west to Syria in the east. And her dominion would eventually expand to cover much of England and northern Germany. Roman art and architecture still awe and inspire the world. And she remains the envy of all lesser civilizations who have followed. O mighty emperor, your people turn to you to once more reclaim the glory of Rome! Will you see to it that your empire rises again, bringing peace and order to all? Will you make Rome once again center of the world? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Category:Roman Category:Leaders (Civ5) Category:Civilization V